


Quiet Night In

by aosav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosav/pseuds/aosav
Summary: Noya has a headache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For HarmoniousDestruction’s Haikyuu!! Week on Tumblr.  
> Day Five: Asahi-centric. Prompts: movies, sleepovers, soulmate au. (I'm switching Noya's and Asahi's days.)

Snacks, blankets, movies – all Noya's favorites. Asahi dims the lights.

On cue, the door opens.

“My head is _killing_ me.”

Asahi knows; he felt it through their soulbond.

Wordlessly, mindful of Noya's headache, he walks over and wraps his arms around Noya.

Noya sighs. The ache ebbs slightly.

For a moment, Asahi holds him. Then –

“Are we having a sleepover?”

Asahi blushes. “I thought you could use a quiet night.”

Noya beams, then pushes up onto his tiptoes to kiss Asahi. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

Asahi takes Noya's hand and leads him to the couch.

They don’t move until morning.


End file.
